<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【leweus】Find you by Gorepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361764">【leweus】Find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise'>Gorepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leweus fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco收到了一封信。<br/>准确的来说，是收到了一封来自“自己”的信。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leweus fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【leweus】Find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*补档 略有改动<br/>*文中的Marco代指2013年梦境中的马口，现实以及18年马口以罗伊斯代指，Lewy与莱万同理</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–<br/>
Marco收到了一封信。准确的来说，是收到了一封来自“自己”的信。</p><p>信上只有潦草的几个字:"Stay away from Lewandowski."</p><p>署名:Marco Reus.</p><p>Robert Lewandowski，波兰人，他的队友。平时对人不错，一副温文尔雅的样子。</p><p>Marco想起了波兰人灰蓝色的眼睛，看了看手中的信，摇着头把信纸捏成团扔进了垃圾桶里。</p><p>“无聊的恶作剧。”Marco想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
第二天早上，Marco又收到了一封信。</p><p>他皱着眉头打开信封，“远离波兰人，远离Robert Lewandowski，OK？”署名依旧是Marco。</p><p>“我为什么要远离他？”Marco拿着信纸嘟囔道。</p><p>“Hey,Marco.”波兰人的声音打断了他的思考。</p><p>“Umm…hey!”Marco赶紧将信纸握成团，背过手去，像个打破邻居家窗户被抓包的小男孩。</p><p>Lewy笑着挑了挑眉，那是他的招牌动作，“粉丝的情书？” </p><p>“啊…不…”Marco的耳尖微微泛红，“…只是个恶作剧罢了。”说着，他把手里的纸团扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>“一起去训练？”Lewy发出友好的邀请。</p><p>“好啊。”Marco挑起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
接连几天，Marco都收到了自己的来信。</p><p>今天是第七天了。</p><p>Marco无奈地打开信封，坐在床上读着信:“傻子!我说让你远离他!难道你不明白吗?!”</p><p>Marco有些恼火，撇着嘴对着信纸恶狠狠地说:“You idiot!”说罢，孩子气地将信纸撕成了碎片。</p><p>愤怒过后，他沉默着坐了一会儿。他开始思考。思考这个恶作剧的目的是什么。思考写信的人到底是谁。</p><p>“Hey…hey…”Marco在半梦半醒间听到了一个声音，一个和自己很相似的声音。</p><p>困意袭来，他翻了个身，继续睡觉。</p><p>“Hey…Marco!Marco Reus!”声音依旧不依不挠，Marco只感觉自己被晃来晃去。</p><p>“…怎么了？”Marco强忍困意从床上坐起来，眯着眼睛寻找声音的来源。</p><p>当他看清楚那人的时候，他被吓得差点滚下床。</p><p>Marco努力不使自己去注意那人的长相，他惊恐道:“What the hell are you?!”</p><p>“Marco Reus.来自2018年。”罗伊斯撇着嘴摊了摊手，大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，“你一直不按照我告诉你的来做，我只能来找你。”</p><p>Marco一时反应不过来，“等等…那些信是你写的？”</p><p>“嗯哼。为了警告你。”</p><p>“你说你是2018年的我，这显然不科学…”</p><p>“难道我需要证明吗？”罗伊斯站起身，无所谓地展开双臂并在Marco面前转了个圈，“如果我是在骗你，我的意图又是什么呢？”</p><p>“那…为什么我要远离Lewy？”Marco问道，他发现罗伊斯的眼里的光暗淡了几分，“Hey…你在听吗？”Marco看出了罗伊斯的不对劲。</p><p>“…嗯…嗯？我在听。”罗伊斯回过神来，不自在地应答着。</p><p>“为什么我要远离Lewy？”Marco问道。 </p><p>“你这时已经开始对他有好感了，不是吗？”罗伊斯不答反问。</p><p>“…什么?!”Marco惊讶地张大了嘴巴，他结结巴巴地说道，“那…那怎么可能…”</p><p>“不用解释了，我可是你，我比谁都了解你。”罗伊斯看着Marco的耳朵慢慢变红，忍不住轻笑了起来。</p><p>“明天他会向你表白，你…不要答应。”罗伊斯顿了顿说道，他脱了衣服，上床，然后钻进被窝，动作一气呵成。</p><p>“晚安，小子。”Marco听见被窝里传来闷闷的声音。</p><p>果然，2018年的自己还是怕冷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Marco?”波兰人的声音将Marco拉回了现实。</p><p>“嗯？”Marco回过神来。</p><p>“我想…和你说一件重要的事。”Lewy的眼神总是那样温柔，只一眼就能让人深陷其中。</p><p>“告白吗？”</p><p>Lewy有些惊讶，以为Marco是在开玩笑，但在看到Marco认真的表情之后，他的心跳快了起来。</p><p>“嗯。我想…我很喜欢你。”波兰人慢慢地，虔诚地捧起Marco的脸，吻了下去。</p><p>Marco享受着这个吻，脑袋里却忽然蹦出了罗伊斯说过的话“你…不要答应”。</p><p>“听着，Lewy，我想…”Marco轻轻推开Lewy，微微喘着气。</p><p>“我知道，Marco.”Lewy将食指贴在Marco的嘴唇上，“有很多问题，但我们会共同面对的，对吗？”波兰人微笑着亲了亲Marco的嘴唇。</p><p>金发少年似乎纠结了一秒钟，随即回搂住Lewy的腰，和波兰人交换了个吻。</p><p>“去他妈的远离Lewy。”他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“你没有拒绝？!”罗伊斯皱着眉吼道。</p><p>“该死的！那你告诉我我该怎么拒绝？”Marco涨红了脸，“况且你还没有告诉我，为什么我要他妈的远离Lewy!”</p><p>“因为你们不可能在一起！”罗伊斯的声音出奇的冷静，却有些颤抖，“放不下的一直是你。”</p><p>听到这话，Marco暂时沉默了下来。</p><p>“他将会离开你，离开你爱的俱乐部。你们也随之分手。”罗伊斯说道，“他还会结婚，将会有一位美丽的妻子和一个可爱的女儿陪伴在他身旁。而你…也就是我，始终只是一个人罢了。”</p><p>“…我可以做些什么?无论是让我们在一起或是分手…你知道的…我总能…”Marco看着那个看起来无比冷静坚强的罗伊斯，努力让自己的声音听起来沉稳一些。</p><p>“力挽狂澜吗?”罗伊斯苦笑道，“你做不了任何事。他将会在某一天离开你。而你，称之为背叛。”</p><p>Marco沉默了一会，金色的头发在灯光的照耀下有些刺眼，他沙哑着嗓子问道:“什么时候?” </p><p>“2014年7月1日。他就正式不属于你了。”罗伊斯摸了摸Marco有些扎手的金发，他红着眼叹了口气，“可是你知道的，离队的消息总是不胫而走。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“哈…”罗伊斯睁开眼睛，猛地坐起身。</p><p>他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，泪水让它变得有些湿乎乎的，还有些黏。</p><p>罗伊斯不喜欢这种感觉，非常不。</p><p>不过他已经没有心思去理会，他只是一遍又一遍地低声重复:“2014年7月1日…”</p><p>忽然，他像想起来什么一样，飞快地打开手机。手机上显示着2013年12月08日。</p><p>罗伊斯松了口气。</p><p>他不知道为什么对这个梦如此在意，也许是因为它太过真实。</p><p>“咚咚咚—”敲击玻璃的声音。</p><p>罗伊斯扭过头，透过窗户看去。</p><p>12月的德国下着大雪，以至于窗户上覆上了一层薄薄的冰霜。</p><p>不过罗伊斯还是能看清楚来者，那个波兰人的身影他怎么会认不出来？</p><p>莱万的灰蓝色瞳孔透过窗户若隐若现，罗伊斯看到他修长的手指在窗户上写着什么。</p><p>“Ich liebe dich.”罗伊斯笑着读了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
Someone once said, love does not walk away, people do. I will add, and they take love with them.</p><p>有人说爱永远在那，只有人才会离开。我想说，离开的人们是带着爱消逝的。</p><p>It is like taking it out of an old box, folding it carefully, packing into a bag and taking it away from you. And you are left with nothing but pain, memories and a great feeling of a loss.</p><p>就好像把爱从旧盒子里拿出来，小心折叠，放进另外一个袋子，然后离你远去。留给你的只有痛苦、回忆和强烈的逝去感。</p><p>You learn that no matter how much you wish they could be, things will never be the same.</p><p>你知道不论你多希望一切都是原来的样子，但这永远已不可能。</p><p>No matter how many pieces your heart consists now of, you hold them all together, as a whole. </p><p>无论你的心多么地破碎不堪，你依然会继续向前走。</p><p> </p><p>* 选自《Keep on walking》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>